Control
by Lady Aeronwyn
Summary: Not one more sound, let your hair down, take the low road, no one will know.  KartikxGemma Lemony goodness.


**Well, this is my first fanfiction. So please don't be too harsh, I know it's kinda crappy. But hey, it's my first, ya know? Just a bit of cute Gemma/Kartik lemon. I hope it satisfies you somewhat. Tell me what you think. P.S. Title and description are from the song Control by Metro Station. Awesome band, check em out. **

**Lady**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Libba Bray is the maker of these beautiful creatures!**

* * *

My feet seemed to move on their own accord through the darkness, but then there I was, standing in the doorway of the stables. As if dreaming, I was floating, not really thinking about what I was doing or where I was going. I reached his small bedroom and found him splayed across his bed. The blanket had been tossed aside in his sleep, revealing a dark sculpted chest. He looked beautiful sleeping, like a Greek god that was carved while in slumber. Long lashes fluttered softy upon chiseled cheekbones; he was obviously dreaming and I wondered idly if it was of me. I stood watching him for a few minutes, my breath getting shallower as it finally started to sink in exactly where I was. I turned to leave the room quickly before I did something foolish but only succeeded in smashing my shin into a desk. I let out a painful yelp and crumbled to the floor. Kartik shot up in his bed, looking around wildly for the culprit until his eyes landed on me, whimpering on the floor. 

"Miss… Miss Doyle?" he asked sounding remarkably confused. I could see his expression from the faint moonlight coming in through the window. I would have laughed, if it not for how horrified I was about being in my current situation, and at how terribly my leg hurt.

"Um… yes?" I replied, trying to calm my self. My leg felt like it was on fire. Kartik stared at me for a few moments looking absolutely bewildered.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Because I hit my shin on your bloody desk, that's why!" I nearly shouted, not even caring what he thought of my language. His eyebrows furrowed together while he thought. Then the dreaded question came sooner than I had hoped it would in his confused state.

"Why are you in my room?" Complete silence followed his question while I considered what I could possibly say to that. His breathing was the only thing I could hear other than my rapid heart, which echoed loudly in my ears.

"I'm… I'm not entirely certain," I answered lamely. He seemed about to ask another question but then thought better of it, shaking his head and getting up from his bed.

"Well, Miss Doyle, are you ok?" he asked, standing over me. My leg gave a painful throb in response.

"I don't think so. My leg hurts very badly," I replied.

"Yes, you've conveyed that quite colorfully, Miss Doyle," he answered with a smirk. My face flushed and I was glad he couldn't see it well in the dark. "Well, can I have a look at it and see if it's serious?"

"I… I suppose you could," I answered shakily. I slowly lifted my nightdress until I could see the nasty looking bump, my face flushing even deeper as I realized I was in nearly in my undergarments in his presence. Kartik kneeled down and grabbed my leg, bringing it closer to him so he could see. My breath caught in my throat at the feel of his warm hands.

"Well that looks painful. There's no blood so you don't have anything to clean up. But you're going to have a large bruise for a while I think."

"I could've figured that out myself, thank you," I replied in a huff. He laughed quietly.

"Yes, well I just wanted to make sure. Wouldn't want you to bleed to death, or anything."

"Oh, how nice of you to be concerned," I remarked sarcastically, pushing my skirt down again. I looked up at him and noticed just how close he was sitting next to me. My heart spluttered frantically. He leaned in closer and the lovely scent of spice filled me.

"So, Miss Doyle. Why, exactly, are you in my room at this hour?" he asked again, and I was surprised to hear how rough his voice sounded. Absorbed in his smoldering gaze, I couldn't breathe or look away. He leaned in closer and closer until my eyelids fluttered shut and I felt his full lips press against my own. The kiss started off slow and careful but quickly became more urgent as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I gasped and threw my arms around his neck, grasping his hair tightly in my fists. I felt strong arms curl around my waist, bringing me closer until I was straddling his lap. I blushed furiously at our new compromising position, and I felt his lips curl up in a smile at the sudden heat of my cheeks. His lips moved to my jaw line, tracing light kisses up and down, leading lower to my throat and to the soft spot where neck met shoulder. He gently nipped the soft skin and I moaned in response. He then brought his lips crashing back on mine, holding my body close. He moved from beneath me and before I could protest, whisked me up in his arms and carried me to the bed.

"This will be slightly more comfortable than the floor, Miss Doyle; unfortunately, slightly is the key word here," he said with a wolfish smile, crawling up over me until his face was hovering above mine. I smirked and shifted my hips against his; delighting in the soft groan he produced.

"Hmm, clever thinking, Mr. Kartik," I said, pulling his head back down to mine. His lips moved eagerly against my own and I reveled in the taste of his mouth and the feel of his tongue on mine. I clutched tightly to his broad back, moving my hips against his. He began thrusting in rhythm with me and I felt a sensation deep in my belly that I hadn't ever felt before. As if sensing this, Kartik rolled over, pulling me on top of him. I began moving and he helped by grabbing my hips and pushing and pulling me in the most delightful way against his hardness. My breath was coming in ragged spurts as we moved faster and faster until I thought I couldn't take it. Suddenly he flipped me over to my back and stared at me, his eyes black coal. He leaned forward slowly and kissed me gently, moving across my cheek to my ear.

"If you stay much longer, I fear we'll both lose control. You may leave now, if you so wish," he whispered, his hot breath tickled my neck and I shuddered at his words.

I realized he was giving me a chance to keep my maidenhood and remain chaste, but that was the last thing I wanted at the moment. I wanted him and I wanted all of him. To convey my feelings, I grabbed him forcefully and kissed him with all the passion I could muster. To my delight, he responded just as eagerly. I felt his large hand moving up my leg, pushing my nightgown higher until he reached my inner thigh. He moved higher still until I felt him brush against my center and I gasped into his mouth. He smiled against my lips and pushed a finger inside of me. I felt as if every nerve was on fire and I moaned loudly as he began thrusting his finger in and out. He soon added another finger, and I felt dizzy from the intense pleasure. He pulled his fingers out and brought them up through my wetness until he reached the small bud of nerves. A shock ran through my body and I stifled a scream as I thrust shamelessly against his hand. He looked startled for a second before realizing that he had caused me pleasure, not pain. He stroked the small bud with his finger again, and I let out a moan so loud I should've been embarrassed, but couldn't quite care enough to. His responding smile was smug before his head disappeared between my legs.

Before I could object, I felt his fingers thrust into me again and his tongue flick the small bud of nerves. This new sensation almost pushed me over the edge and I moaned even louder than before. He began thrusting his fingers while his tongue danced around my center. I felt an intense pressure building even stronger than before, my moans echoing through the small room, my fingers braiding themselves into his dark curls until I couldn't stand it anymore. An explosion burst from within and I cried out, my muscles clenching around his digits as wave after wave of ecstasy poured out of me. I lay panting as he removed his hand, and loomed above me again. He kissed my neck down to where my dress began above my chest and sighed.

"You have far too much clothing on, my dear," he whispered, pushing my dress up to my stomach. I sat up and reached my arms over my head while he pulled it completely off. I watched as his eyes drank in my nakedness, and I moved to cover my chest with my arms, but before I could, he caught me and held them at my side.

"Do not be ashamed, Gemma. You are absolutely perfect," he whispered huskily. I smiled and he returned one before pushing me back on the bed. His mouth attacked my neck before moving to my breasts. He kissed the mounds softly before taking one hardened peak into his mouth. I gasped at the feeling as he continued to suck and lick around the area. If possible my need for him grew even more than it had been before. I lightly pushed him back as he sat up, confused.

"You have far too much clothing on, my dear," I echoed, my hands trailing lazily down to his pants. I slowly pushed them down and he helped, getting off the bed and stepping out of them. I could feel my eyes grow wide at the size of his erection, and blushed because of my blatant staring. He laughed heartily and climbed back on the bed.

"Surprised, Gemma?" he whispered, nipping my ear gently. I smiled and reached a hand to his erection, grasping it firmly. He gasped loudly and I began stroking his hardness. I was unsure of exactly what I was doing, but by his heavy breathing and half lidded eyes, I supposed it was something good. He began thrusting into my hand and I imagined him doing the same inside of me. I shivered at the thought of how close I was to losing my purity. I should've been ashamed, but all I could feel was an overpowering urge for him- and an intense feeling of something else. Was it love? Suddenly, Kartik pushed me back on the bed and spread my legs with his knee.

"Gemma… are you sure?" he asked, his breathing labored. I nodded my head fiercely. There was nothing more I wanted than him. "Gemma, I… well, I don't have experience in this matter but I've heard that the first time… hurts for a girl," he stated hesitantly. I nodded, having heard as much too from the gossip at school. "Just tell me if it's too painful."

He positioned himself carefully at my opening and looked me in the eyes. I saw so many emotions in his and I was sure mine displayed the same feelings. He smiled softly before his lips met mine, and he pushed inside of me. I cried out at the searing pain, trying to comprehend how something so big could fit inside of me. I opened my eyes and found his burning full of anxiety. I smiled to ease his thoughts.

"It's ok, just give me a few moments to get used to it," I said softly. He nodded and kissed me on the lips before trailing down my neck. Soon the pain faded away and I grew accustomed to his size. The feeling of him inside of me turned to pleasure and I was ready.

"I'm ok, Kartik, please," I whispered, as he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in. He started out slow but gained speed quickly, and I began to match his pace. An incredible feeling filled me, and I couldn't believe how amazing it felt for him and I to be as one. I cried out his name, grasping his back tightly, my nails surely digging into his skin as he groaned in response. The feeling wasn't as intense as before, so I pushed my hand to where we were joined and rubbed the small bud in unison with his thrusting. My moans grew louder until I was nearly screaming, the pressure built fast as his pace sped even more. After a few moments of incredible intensity, I felt an even bigger release and I clenched tightly around him, sending him over the edge right after me, and we rode our pleasure out together, as one. He collapsed on top of me, his weight almost crushing, but I didn't ever want him to leave that position. After a few minutes, he slowly pulled out of me, and I whimpered in retort. He laughed quietly, wrapping his arms tightly around me and hugging me close to him. He kissed my lips softly and smiled, his forehead pressed against mine.

"You should get into your own bed before someone realizes you are gone. I'm sure the noises you were making woke somebody," he laughed. I felt a sharp pain of hurt and rejection, even though I knew my feelings were ridiculous. I meant to push him away and keep the sadness from seeping to my face before he saw, but it was to late. He held me tighter, his expression confused.

"Gemma, I was only joking. I was probably louder than you. I'm sorry if I offended you," he amended, and I almost laughed aloud at his ignorance.

"No, you're right, I should get to my own bed," I replied haughtily. His expression grew bewildered again, and he looked hurt. I almost felt sorry for my harsh tone. Almost.

"Gemma, love, if this were another circumstance, a different place, a different time, there would be nothing I'd want more than for you to sleep with me, in my bed, here in my arms. I'm only looking out for you by telling you to leave," he whispered, brushing my damp hair from my cheek behind my ear. My heart warmed at his words and I smiled brightly.

"A different place, another circumstance… I know of where we can find one of those," I said, thinking of the realms. He raised an eyebrow before my words sunk in. He grinned and kissed my forehead, my cheeks and at last my lips.

"You really should get back into your bed," he whispered, his expression sinking. I'm sure mine matched his. I untangled myself from his arms and stepped into the night air. The difference in temperature was astounding, and I felt my body erupt in goose bumps. I quickly grabbed my nightdress and pulled it on before turning back to Kartik. He was watching me with an odd expression.

"What?"

"It's nothing," he replied with a smile, getting out of bed and pulling on his pants. He stepped forward to me and pulled me one last time into his strong arms. I melted in his embrace and wanted nothing more than to stay in that little room forever. He lifted my chin and kissed me softly. "Now go, before we get caught," he whispered. I smiled, turned and ran out the door. I was in a dream again, amazed at what had happened, and giddy for what was to come.

The next morning, I woke up with a start, wondering if the night before had just been a dream. I glanced wildly about my room for any sign of proof that it had been real and found a note propped up on my desk written in the handwriting I loved best. My heart spurred frantically as I leapt out of bed and picked up the note.

Gemma-

No, last night was not a dream. I thought so too, but I woke up with my pants on inside out and that was proof enough. I wish to see you soon, and perhaps that certain place and circumstance can come quickly. There's something I wish to tell you that I forgot last night.

Kartik

P.S- How is your leg? As painful as it must be, I'm grateful for your clumsiness, or else you would have only remained in my dreams.


End file.
